1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a handheld mobile phone and a related method for resetting the handheld mobile phone, and more particularly, to a method and a handheld mobile phone for resetting the handheld mobile phone by making use of pressing two (or more) buttons of the handheld mobile phone together with a button flowchart to replace the conventional reset button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the era of communications, demands for handheld devices such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones are increasing day by day. Currently, the electronic products are usually designed with the trend of light weight and small size, hence it is very important for the electronic products to control the size and cost.
At present, commercially available PDA phones are commonly equipped with a separate reset button. In order to avoid erroneously pressing this reset button, the reset button is usually hidden in a small hole and a “stylus” is required for the user to be able to press the reset button through the hole. If a PDA phone equipped with a capacitive touch screen has no stylus, the user must find a tip-like object to sting the reset button, which brings the user unnecessary trouble and inconvenience.